onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-77.231.235.124-20170820171110/@comment-32946740-20170825174209
"le HDO annule les surprise dans le monde de OP, mais si Akainu n'a pas de HDO je comprendrai mieux cet arguments" AKainu était occupé avec marco quand barbe blanche le frappe par derrière ,c'était le même cas avec aokiji qui se fait avoir par jozz alros qu'il se battait avec barbe blanche , cela voudrait donc dire que aokiji ne posséde pas le HDO aussi , alors qu'il est bien stipulait que tous les officiers de la marine qui sont au minimum vice amiral posséde les deux formes de haki. "si tu fais un tour dans tous les forum qui parle de OP, tu verra que la majorité du monde pensent la meme chose que les YOnku> Amiraux, en plus c'est toujours pareil ceux qui pensent que les Yonku sont les plus puissant apportent toujours de arguments fiables, contrairement a vous, vous avez toujours une seul excuse a dire pour justifier la puissance des amiraux, c'est qu'ils sont les membres les plus puissant du GM rt c grace a eux que le GM règnent sur le monde alors que c'est complètement faux, le Gorosei était clair a ce sujet, la marine représente qu'un petite parti de l'iceberg" Le seul arugment que vous avez pour penser yonkou>amiral , c'est barbe blanche vieux a battu akainu donc yonkou>amiral , d'une barbe blanche était désigné comme étant l'homme le plus fort du monde et de deux akainu se fait avoir par surprise et par derrière et n'a même pas été mis out de la guerre suite aux coups sismiques de barbe blanche. BM elle l'a dit clairement si elle avait fait une alliance avec les Géant elle aurait pu terrasser tous les autres Yonku" Le pays des géants est décrit comme le plus puissant au monde , tout yonkou qui fait alliance avec eux écrasent les autres. "depuis le début de l'arc tu ne fais que répété la meme excuse qui n'a aucun sens, si Kaidou est devenu vraiment plus puissant que BM et son équipage il l'aurait déjà attaqué" Sauf qui si il le fait c'est lui qui se met en position de faiblesse par rapport aux autres yonkous car il subirait des pertes conséquentes , c'est pour ca qu'il y'a une situation figée entre les 4 yonkous et n'entre pas directement en guerre ouverte. "tous ce que tu as dis s'applique pour BB lors de sa rencontre avec Shanks, a MF le meme type qui était présenté comme l'homme le plus puissat du monde avait un torse troué, des centaines de blessure dans son corps, un haki presque inexistant, pourtant c'est pas difficile a comprendre, le meme mec qui était jadis le plus puissant avant quelque jours ne pouvait plus l'être avec toute les blessure qu'il avait a MF et son état qui se dégradé de plus en plus" http://www3.mangafreak.net/Read1_One_Piece_234_12 barbe blanche avant sa rencontre avec shanks avec des dizaines de perfusions dans le corps donc à ce moment là il était malade et vieux comme a mf et pourtant il était désigné par l'auteur lui même (comme le démontre le grand encadré) comme étant "the strongest man in the world ", le problème avec vous c'est que vous voulez voir ce que vous voulez pas ce que l'auteur veut vous montrer. "BM ou Kaidou n'aurait jamais perdu un bras si facilement si ils étaient a la place de Shanks" Et pourtant shanks a barré la route de kaido. " parce que les meme attaque qui avait blesser gravement BB ne peuvent pas blesser BM" "et normalement ces mêmes attaques ne peuvent pas percer la peau de BM" Tu me liras les passages car je ne pense que c'est pas le même manga. "Normal que Akainu se relève après avoir fait une petite pause on attendant que BN tue BB, BM en terme de force brute elle se fessait tout un village de géant a l'age de 5ans, je doute que Akainu puisse le faire sans son FDD, mais personne ne m'a répondu sur cette question, que ferait Akainu si BM monte sur Zeus et combat akainu par les airs" Mais de quelle pause tu parles enfaite ? , car si il en avait fait une , jimbei et luffy lui aurait échappé , hors il les a rattrapé en un rien de temps , lorsque akainu tombe dans le fossé , il se retient au paroi (si il se retenait pas il tombait dans l'eau et il serait mort noyé http://m.lirescan.net/one-piece-lecture-en-ligne/575/8), puis creuse dans la terre terre pour rattraper jimbei et luffy qui avait déjà une bonne longueur d'avance grâce à l'intervention de marco puis de barbe blanche. "je doute que Akainu puisse le faire sans son FDD, mais personne ne m'a répondu sur cette question, que ferait Akainu si BM monte sur Zeus et combat akainu par les airs" AKainu nous a été montré comme étant capable de se battre à distance , si Bm monte sur zeus et combat akainu qu'est-ce qu'elle fera , elle semble moins efficace à distance qu'au Cac. http://www3.mangafreak.net/Read1_One_Piece_564_14 http://www3.mangafreak.net/Read1_One_Piece_554_5 "BM en terme de force brute elle se fessait tout un village de géant a l'age de 5ans, je doute que Akainu puisse le faire sans son FDD" Akainu qui est capable de stopper une attaque gurafié de BB avec une seule jambe , ça c'est une preuve d'une grande force physique , là c'est pas un coup de géant vieux de plus de 300 ans qui meurt en un seul coup , big mom était déjà un monstre de la nature depuis sa naissance , mais les personnages dans one piece n'ont pas la même courbe de puissance , BB et shanks était sûrement plus faible qu'elle à son age voir même quand il était un peu plu agé , mais cela n'empêche pas que BB était l'homme le plus fort du monde , et shanks est maintenant capable de rivaliser avec eux. "2) si les 3 amiraux valent 3 yonkous, avec l'aide des corsaires pourquoi la marine ne controle pas le nouveau monde? car logiquement 3 yonkos( 4 si on considere également que l'amiral en chef vaut un yonko) plus 7 corsaires plus les vice amiraux et toute la marine vs 4 yonkos, victoire de la marine. donc qu'est ce que la marine attend pour controler le nouveau monde" Si il divise leur puissance , ils ne peuvent faire face aux 4 yonkous , et désormais akainu a installé le Qg de la marine dans le nouveau monde pour clairement faire passer un message aux 4 empereurs , montrant qu'il ne les craint pas. "3) à marineford, on aeu un combat entre un yonko à moitié mort et un amiral; conclusion? victoire en mid diff pour le yonko. " http://m.lirescan.net/one-piece-lecture-en-ligne/575/6 "père est furieux" barbe blanche était en mode rage à ce moment là , barbe blanche était résigné à mourrir à mf , sengoku qui dit "pensait que même maintenant tu possédes ce pouvoir" http://m.lirescan.net/one-piece-lecture-en-ligne/575/8 Même dans cet état la marine craignait qu'il soit capable de faire tomber marinford. Sakazuki se releve juste après pour se battre contre marco + l'équipage de barbe blanche + crocodile , une défaite dans one piece se résume par une incapacité de pouvoir continuer hors ce n'est pas le cas avec akainu . "quel autre preuve veux tu qu'oda te donne?" Celle ci peut-être ? " le personnage est actuellement tellement TROP FORT que si oda avait pris ce dernier en tant que protagoniste le manga aurait été fini en moins d'une année , dit par oda lui même lors d'une interview" cela montre que akainu a clairement le niveau pour devenir SDP , et qu'il est donc de taille à affronter les yonkous. http://writesailingdreams.tumblr.com/post/124482162216/about-akainu-oda-declared-in-a-2014-interview "tu délires un peu en imaginant que BM n'est jamais sorti de son île." J'ai un peu abusé , mais c'était une façon de dire que big mom est moins actif que les autres yonkous , ça je le maintiens , on la voit tout le temps dans son chateau , là ou kaido se déplace constamment comme BB ou shanks , lors de la guerre au sommet le seul yonkou voir même la seule personne faisant parti des 3 grands pouvoirs à ne pas y être c'est elle , kaido était venu s'en prendre à BB , shanks est venu s'interposer et puis à arrêter la guerre de marinford , les 7 CS étaient présents (anciens comme actuels) , les 3 amiraux faisaient face à barbe blanche et son équipage , Quant big mom était résté bien au chaud dans son chateau alors que le monde était sur le point de changer.